


Tears of You

by strawberriesANDchocolates



Series: Without My Other Half [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Sadness, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesANDchocolates/pseuds/strawberriesANDchocolates
Summary: After Tharn and Type's break up in EP11, they are both left heartbroken and weak for their demons, trying to survive without their other half completing them.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Without My Other Half [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Tears of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was one of the very first fics I ever wrote of TharnType back to when EP11 aired.  
> You can find me on twitter, there I am named หวานใจมิวกลัฟchocolates&icecubes  
> 🍓🧊  
> You can also find all my stories on wattpad, there I am named drkatrine
> 
> ENJOY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Type broke up with Tharn, Tharn is not the only one who has a broken heart. Type is left in Techno's guestroom, all alone to be attacked by his demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This was one of the very first fics I ever wrote of TharnType back to when EP11 aired.  
> You can find me on twitter, there I am named หวานใจมิวกลัฟchocolates&icecubes🍓🧊  
> You can also find all my stories on wattpad, there I am named drkatrine
> 
> ENJOY!!

"No!....Please! Tharn, help me..THARN!"

  
Type sat up in bed, chest heaving with desperate need for oxygen. 

  
No, it wasn't the need of oxygen; it was the need of Tharn.

  
It had only been one day after he had left his boyfriend crying on the floor in their condo, and even though everything was fake, even though everything he had said to him in that moment was fake, something was still very true; "Everything I do..I do for you, Tharn."

  
Still knowing that this was all a plan, something he had to do to expose the psycho there was Tharn's so called "best friend", he missed the other man so terribly. 

  
He had gotten so used going to bed with Tharn every night, as well as waking up with him every morning. It would always be with Tharn's arm around him as he was pressed up against his back as close as possible, neither of them wanting to leave each other, not even in their sleep. 

  
Ever since back when they were fighting like two Alpha's, battling for dominance, where Tharn had comforted him through his nightmares, Tharn had always been there for him. Whenever he had had a nightmare he had woken him up with soft words and loving touches, bringing him back to the real world, and out of the torture there had once been his life, yet no more. He had Tharn now, and he would never leave.

  
Type had never seen it coming that he would be the one to leave. 

  
Now he no longer had Tharn to comfort him when he had a nightmare. No one to hold him, to whisper soft words at him. He didn't have those strong hands stroking his back and hair, before they carefully pushed his head into the crook of the man's neck so he could cry there in peace. 

  
He was alone. They both were. The two of them seperated which caused them both immense pain breaking them from inside out. 

  
Type loved Tharn. More than anything. More than anyone. He never wanted to see Tharn cry and never wanted to make him cry, and he had promised himself that he never would, but now he had, and all he had wanted to do in that moment was just to embrace him and tell him that it was all a plan, beg him to understand, tell him that he still loved him and always would.   
However, he had stuck to the plan and left with heavy steps, telling Lhong to "take care of Tharn for him." 

  
His chocolate eyes looked around the dark room there wasn't really that unknown to him. He was sleeping at Techno's house in their guest room. Techno had been such a lovely friend and let him stay there.

  
He couldn't say the same thing about Lhong..

  
He looked down himself; he was sweaty, eyes puffy from crying, cheeks wet from the trails of pain. It was like his body was objecting to his departure from Tharn and gave him a nightmare in return, but this time there was no Tharn to comfort him. And it hurt like hell.

  
The young Thai man kept telling himself everything was gonna be fine, that he was gonna expose Lhong and that he would be back with Tharn soon, but that didn't stop the pain choking him from his very chest.

  
"I'm sorry Tharn..I'm so sorry.." He said into the dark, the empty walls his only witness, before he laid back down into the bed and buried himself with the covers, and continued to wet the pillow with his tears.

  
"I'm coming. I'm coming Tharn..wait for me. Please.."


	2. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn thinks just for a moment everything is okay, but then he returns to reality and finds himself alone once again, just like the man he is missing so terribly, his other half, his soulmate.

The cool summer breeze was playing with Tharn's hair as he watched the ocean before his eyes, sitting in a chair on a terrace somewhere that felt far away from everything else. 

  
A sudden feeling of coldness against his cheek brought him out of his trance, and he flinched away from the feeling. When he looked up he saw his boyfriend with a cheeky smile on his face after he had scared him with the cold from a can of Sprite. 

  
He shook his head with a small chuckle and grabbed the can, now feeling the cool against his own palm. It was a soothing kind of cool compared to the warmth surrounding them both with the sun peering down on them.

  
"Thank you," he said and took a sip of the already open can. It was nice and refreshing.

  
"Don't thank me. I brought enough with us so your blood sugar can spike before the trip is over."

  
Tharn found himself chuckling again, his boyfriend always so blunt, burning people with his words, but instead of burning Tharn, he soothed him with the hidden messages behind those words.

  
"If my blood sugar spikes I can't hold you while you fall alseep tonight."

  
Type was already fuming next to him, eyes going big.

  
"Tharn!"

  
"What? You're the one begging me to be your pillow every night."

  
After that Type was silent because it was indeed very true that he saw Tharn as his pillow, and that he couldn't sleep well without his embrace. That was also one of the reasons why it had been so difficult to sleep after they had broken up; they were missing their other halves even in the smallest things they did. At least like this they could be together for just a little, enjoy each other's company until it had to end.

  
The sound of the wind and ocean splashing up against the beach in front of them was truly calming, and made Tharn feel like they had forever together. In this dreamy place there was no one that could hurt them. It was just them and them only.  
And then Tharn had an idea.

  
"Type, come on!"

  
Tharn grabbed Type's hands and dragged him out towards the ocean, and the man almost looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
"Tharn, what are you doing? The water is probably cold-"

  
"Cold? Really? It's SO hot and I'm sweating. I need a dip. Come on, please? Come with me? Join me?"

  
Tharn's voice turned a little whiny, begging his lover to come with him, but not just into the ocean; he was asking him to join him wherever he was, to follow every step he took so they would always be together no matter where they were, and Type could never resist that voice, as Tharn knew so well, so Type finally gave up and joined his boyfriend in the waves.

  
They were both wearing shorts and t-shirts, and the further out they went, the more wet they became, but none of them cared.   
When the water reached their thighs Tharn started splashing some at his boyfriend, and of course he would never say no to a challenge, and soon they were having the water fight of the year. The whole scene was resembling what pure joy was like, from their smiles to their giggles to their screams of playfulness. 

  
It was first when they were dripping wet from head to toe that they met in the middle, and became caught in each other's eyes. This was it. This was love, a love that they had both wanted and chased but had never found; not until they had found each other. 

  
Tharn didn't hesitate to caress Type's cheek softly and press his lips against the other's in a passionate kiss, and Type melted into it, wrapping his arms around Tharn's neck until there was no space between their bodies. They were nothing but sharp breaths, lips, wet clothes and love, their chests pressed against each other so their hearts could align and beat in the same rythm. 

  
Because no matter what, no matter where, their hearts would never forget each other, and would always need that missing piece whenever it was gone.

  
The heavenly picture suddenly became blurry behind Tharn's eyes until it disappeard completely, and when Tharn opened his eyes, he once again returned to the reality there was him laying alone in his bed, facing Type's side of the bed, but..no Type.   
Lhong must have laid him there after he had fallen alseep on his shoulder earlier.

  
Tharn didn't know what time it was, or how long had passed after Type had left the condo they shared together, but since it was nowhere near Type coming back to him, he didn't care. The outside world could choke. 

  
It had been such a lovely dream that Tharn would wish was a reality, but it was not. He had dreamt so often about them going on a vacation together, maybe to Type's parents' resort, and when they had been together it had seemed like something he could reach, something that would happen someday, but now? Now it was gone, falling out between his fingers just like Type had. 

  
Tharn grabbed Type's pillow and hugged it and began to inhale his scent to at least pretend that he was there. Maybe he could fall into another wonderful dream and just for a little while pretend they were together and happy.   
Still, he was nothing but a crying, shaking mess on the bed holding onto hope that was not in sight, left with nothing but the crumbs of what once were..

  
"Please come back to me..Type..Type.."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the pain.


End file.
